vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam (BATTD)
Summary Sam is a tower in Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense, based on the Wizard Monkey form the main BTD series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Meteor Storm, Varies '''with Allies '''Name: Sam Origin: Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: |-|Sam=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Magic, Transmutation, Portal Creation and Teleportation via Mystic Portal Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning (via Meteor Storm, Can summon specific Allies, Only Sam and Ice King can summon Betty Grof, Sam is one of three people able to summon Abracadaniel, Huntress Wizard, Maja, and Vampire King) |-|Wands=Statistics Amplification (Each wand provides their own boost, Several wands increase duration of effects), Thread Manipulation via Spider Wand, Teleportation via Wishy Wand, Transmutation via Grass Wand and Abracadaniel’s Wand, Summoning via Phoenix Wand (Phoenix has Breath Attack and Fire Manipulation), Deconstruction via Wand of Dispersement, Creation via Thought Cannon Wand, Air Manipulation via Wizard Lord Wand Attack Potency: Wall level (Can pop Lead Bloons), higher with Meteor Storm, Varies with Allies Speed: Transonic combat speed (Compares to Max) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters, Tens of Meters with lightning chains and Meteor Storm Standard Equipment: Wands (Sam starts with a basic wand and can equip different wands for use in combat), Allies *'Uncommon Wands:' **'Wizard Thief Wand:' +4 range (+0.25 per star) **'Rainbow Glitter Wand:' Increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc.) by 15% plus an additional 1% per 2 stars **'Revenge Stick:' +3 pierce (+1 per 3 stars) *'Rare Wands:' **'Xergiok’s Wand:' +15% speed (+1% per star) **'Spider Wand:' +4 range (+0.25 per star), 20% chance to cover Bloons in webbing, holding them in place, Additional 2% chance per star **'Bloonsbane:' +20% speed (+1% per star), +1 damage (+1 per 4 stars) **'Wishy Wand:' +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), 10% chance to teleport any Bloon hit (up to MOAB) back to the star of the track *'Super Rare Wands:' **'Grass Wand:' +6 range (+0.5 per star), 5% chance to transform Bloons into sharp tufts of grass **'Cherry Blossom Wand:' +30% speed (+1% per star), +1 damage (+1 per 4 stars), +2 pierce (+1 per 3 stars) **'Abracadaniel’s Wand:' +10 range (+0.25 per star), 5% chance to transform Bloon into butterflies **'Breadstick Wand:' +12 range (+0.25 per star), Increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc.) by 20% plus an additional 1% per star **'Phoenix Wand:' +6 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Activated Ability: Summons the Phoenix, which breathes flames across all Bloons in its path *'Epic Wands:' **'Wand of Dispersement:' +8 range (+0.5 per star), +3 damage (+1 per 4 stars), Activated Ability: Targets the strongest Bloon and instantly disperses it into atoms **'Thought Cannon Wand:' +12 range (+0.25 per star), MOABs hit by attacks drop loot when destroyed, Increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc.) by 30% plus an additional 1% per star **'Wizard Lord Wand:' +10 pierce (+2 per star), Adds additional whirlwind attack Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Student of Fire requires Flame Princess to be nearby, Student of Ice requires Ice King to be nearby Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Intense Beams:' “Sam's magic does more damage to Bloons” **'Concentrated Beams:' “Advanced magic does even more damage to Bloons” ***'Double Beams:' "Sam fires magic beams from both arms” ****'Polymorph:' “Turns the largest Bloon in range into a harmless Bloon animal!” *****'Mystic Portal:' “Creates a portal that sends Bloons to the start” *'Fireball:' “Sam gains a magical fireball attack” **'Meteor Storm:' “Call down a mighty, Bloon popping meteor storm” **'Student of Ice:' “Sam learns ice magic from Ice King” **'Student of Fire:' “Sam learns fire magic from Flame Princess” *'Magic Reach:' “Improved range on all Sam's attacks” **'Wizardly Wisdom:' “Ancient knowledge allows Sam to detect Camo Bloons” ***'Forked Lightning:' "Unleashes lightning to zap many Bloons at once” ****'Lightning Storm:' “Sam's lightning attack can hit even more Bloons” Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thread Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Wand Users Category:Wizards